Godzilla vs King Kong
by beyondlegendary
Summary: A nuclear testing creates a unwanted visitor. A director trying to make a box office hit discovers something unusual. having both of these creatures in the same area is a big mistake. inspired by many Godzilla films and King Kong 1933 and 2005 films
1. Chapter 1 The Missile and The Island

Daytime at an unknown location in the empty desert. Scientist from Astro complex they are standing next to soldiers and the general.

"You said you wanted to show me the "ultimate" weapon?" said General Watts.

"Yes you will be amazed. Launch guys." said the scientist, Howard.

A missile launches and two small missiles come from both sides. The small missiles hit the object and the big missile follows behind.

"Impressive." said general watts.

"The other missiles attached to it increases the chance of hitting a target."

"I like it. This is just what we need."

Two weeks later, a movie crew is on a boat. It's daytime and the weather is a little foggy.

A blonde hair Caucasian woman is looking on the edge. She looks in the distance zone out. An African American man walks from behind her.

"What you looking at?"

"Ah" she screams. She hits him softly on the arm. "Don't scary me like that, Joseph"

"My fault I didn't know you were that easy to scare, Ari."

"Why are you so nervous?" he leans on the edge of the boat. "is it because the other crew boat is late?"

"No but now that's in my head. But because we are filming a movie on skull island." she looks at him.

"You know there are some dark secrets on skull island." he gets closer. "They say ghosts hunt the island at night."

"Oh shut up Joseph I don't have time for your nonsense." she walks away.

"What? I was just joking or am I?" he yells.

"Bite me." she says.

The movie crew is on the island. The island is full of trees and bushes. People can barely see a mile, looking straight ahead. Something is looking through the bushes.

"Adventures on Avalon, take one. Action." said the director.

Joseph wearing a long sleeve ripped button up and Ari is wearing a harness with a white dirty dress barefooted are running through the jungle. They stop by the edge of a cliff.

"Crap we're in trouble, any ideas? I said 'any ideas?'" said Joseph

"Cut Cut Cut" said the director

Ari is looking down the cliff. "That is a long way down."

"What's the problem Ari" said the director from a megaphone.

"Problem? How about problems? The other crew ship still isn't here? Why are we filming on an island Michael?" she yells from above.

"Why are we filming on an island? 'She says.'" he talks to his crew. "To capture the realism of the movie." he tells her.

"In case you haven't notice this isn't Avalon. There is no such thing."

"Oh geez" said Joseph.

"Shut up Joseph." said Ari.

The bushes slightly move.

"I know there is no such thing that is why we are here."

"Why do I have to jump off the cliff? Can we just wait for the other boat with the stunt double?"

"Two reasons it's in the script and we don't have time to wait. Besides you are going to fall on a mat with a harness and strings attach to you." he turns to his crew. "I swear if she wasn't a box office success and I had a hit movie, she would be replaced."

"What you guys talking about down there."

"Nothing sweetie."

"What about her acting sir?" said a crew member.

"You heard what I said. I need a hit something I didn't have in years."

The crew follows up with the scene.

"Any ideas?"

"yeah." she jumps off the cliff.

She gets stuck in the air, one of the strings break. She spins in the air. She starts to scream. The crew huddles around her. They try to calm her down.

The other string breaks and a giant gorilla jumps out from the bushes and catches her in the palm of his hand. The crew members begin to run in amok.

He stares at her in the palm of his hand. She screams in panic while he stares at her.

Meanwhile in the deserted desert a man with overalls and a cap on is next to a giant egg. The egg is fifteen feet tall.

"I need to tell the government this."


	2. Chapter 2 The Gorilla and The Egg

Ari is playing with the giant gorilla. The crew members are keeping their distance. The director is staying in the back alone, talking on the phone.

"Yes Yes I got huge news literally and figuratively. Just bring what I need. I think I have my next big hit."

Ari continues to play with the giant gorilla, Joseph walks up towards her.

"Ari I don't think this is a good idea playing with this gorilla."

"What? It's harmless. It's just having fun."

"I don't think you remember what happens with ape and humans. With him I don't think we would find your remains."

"Oh shut up." she says softly and runs back to the ape.

Meanwhile at a government base. The egg is locked up in a containment room with a see through window. The egg is twice as large as the last time. Government agents are on the outside watching it.

"Sir? We got a problem?" said a female African America agent.

"Tell me agent Regina." said Coulson a Caucasian male.

"The egg is giving off high radiation. The guy who told us is dead. He died from the high dose of radiation."

"The radiation won't go through the containment room will it?"

"No not at all."

"Do you know what this thing is?"

"They took samples from the egg and discovered it from a reptilian species."

"What kind?"

"This sounds strange a Godzillian species. They are very rare. They're almost in danger. Just like crocodiles they been around for millions of years."

"This is impossible the lizard should have died from the radiation. You know what cause the radiation?"

"No idea sir. We are looking into the area we founded it."

Meanwhile the crew is on the boat and the gorilla is in a cage. Ari walks to Michael.

"What the hell Michael?" she said angry.

"What about hell?"

"You know what the hell I'm talking about. Why are you taking this gorilla? He doesn't deserve this."

"I need to do what I have to do."

"What is that?"

"This gorilla is just what I needed. I didn't have a hit in years. I have a new idea that involves this gorilla. Oh and a blonde and the empire state building."

Ari is next to the sad gorilla, she is touching his finger.

Meanwhile inside a government facility. Coulson is on the phone.

"What? A giant gorilla? Crap. First a giant egg and now this." he hangs up the phone. "How is a giant gorilla possible?"

Regina comes from behind. "It's a Gigantopithecus. I need you to follow me." She takes him to another room and shows him pictures of Skull Island.

"We thought they were extinct millions of years ago. Apparently they are still around, over time they evolved into much more larger creatures. From our discovery they must be found on this island. We are not one-hundred percent sure. We need to investigate that island."

"What about the Godzillian lizard? Godzilla any update?"

"The weapon company, Astro complex, they did a weapon test in that area. The radiation must have hit the egg."

"We need to head to Los Angeles and get that gorilla. Everyone who is staying behind needs to update me on that egg."

The agents leave. The egg makes a sound. It makes a low baby sound.

It is night time and Michael brings the gorilla to Los Angeles. The gorilla is in a cage inside legend studios. He's showing it off to reporters and bystanders.

"What is his name?" says the reporter.

"Um let me see." He looks back at the gorilla. "It looks like a-" He turns to the reporter. "Call it Kong."

Everyone is taking pictures. Kong looks at the flashes. The flashes start to bother Kong. He puts his arm over his face. Ari sees the mood changes on his face. She walks to Michael.

"Tell them to stop. The flashes are bothering him."

"He'll be fine. So my next movie will be called the eighth wonder of the world, it will involve this Guy." he points to Kong.

Kong starts to shake the cage. He bends the bars. The reporters and bystanders begin to run. He punches the rooftop of the cell and throws it at the crowd. He jumps and punches the wall breaking through it.

At the government facility the egg cracks and the lizard head breaks through the top of the egg. The building goes into security breach.


	3. Chapter 3 The Gorilla vs The Lizard

Kong is running through the streets. He is tossing cars. The military is shooting at him. He swaps the car away.

Godzilla is head butting the containment window. He begins to roar. He breaks through the containment room. He is stepping on things and hitting people. They try to close the exit door, Godzilla breaks through it. It heads to the city.

On the streets Ari is running with Michael.

"This is your entire fault. You just had to bring him back."

"I messed up all I was thinking about a big movie hit. Something I lost years ago."

"Is that all you think about? You don't care about anyone else."

"It's not my fault I'm selfish."

Joseph grabs Ari and pulls her to the side.

"Ah what I tell you about scaring me?"

"I have been looking for you. You can stop this thing. He is calm around you for some reason."

"Asking me to stop this thing is basically telling me to commit suicide."

"I know but there is no other way. The military can't stop this thing. If I could I would. Please?"

Coulson is in a truck. "We need to call the military for an airstrike. This thing is heading to the city quick." he says to Regina.

"Yes I heard you loud and clear." She talks to an earpiece. "Sir? The lizard has escape."

"This is the greatest day of my life." he says sarcastically.

Godzilla makes it to the city. He is smashing building with his tail. He is growling. He is attacking the military forces.

"Shoot that thing down with everything you got." Said General Watts

Kong is jumping from building to building. Ari is standing in the middle of the street. He smashes down on the ground. He sees Ari in front of him. He stops and stares at her.

"K-Kong stop." she put her hand out slowly.

He touches her with his finger and makes a small smile.

"He actually stopped."

He turns around and pushes her behind him. Across from him is Godzilla. Joseph grabs Ari and leaves.

The two monsters stare each other down. Kong yells. Godzilla growls. Coulson arrives to the battlefield in the helicopter. He sees them staring at each other. He sees the military is down.

The airforce arrives "Air force? Stand down. Let's see what they do. Whoever is standing last will get hit with the missile astro complex built and then some."

Both walk slowly to each other. They run at each other. They go back and forth with punches. Godzilla bites Kong on the forearm. Kong punches him on the head, Godzilla let's go. Kong double uppercut him in the chin.

Kong punches him and moves him back. Godzilla grabs a car and throws it at him. Kong blocks it. He throws another car at him, he blocks it. Godzilla jumps and land on his chest, digging his claws from his feet into his chest.

Kong falls on one knee; he grabs Godzilla legs and slams him down on his back. He throws him to a building by his legs. Godzilla body goes through the building. Kong jumps over a building and grabs Godzilla.

They bodies face each other; Kong has him in a headlock. Godzilla flips him over him, landing on his face. He is whacking him with his tail. Kong is struggling to turn on his back. He turns on his back and grabs his tail.

Kong stands up and swings him back and forth to the buildings on the left and right. He wraps his tail around Kong's hands; he pulls him up and back kicks him with his feet. Kong crashes to the building behind him.

Kong jumps on the rooftop of the building, Godzilla follows behind him. They go back and forth on top of the roof. Godzilla bites his shoulder. Kong grabs Godzilla head and pulls it off. He grabs Godzilla jaws. He is pulling them apart.

Godzilla head-butts him in the face three times. Kong falls off the building, he grabs the edge. Godzilla looks up and roars, he looks back at Kong. His spikes begin to light up bright blue. Fire shoots from him mouth, hitting Kong in the chest. He falls off the building and hit the ground.

"What to do sir?" said Regina.

"Hold your fire. Let's see what he does." said Coulson.

Godzilla looks at the helicopters that surround him. He jumps down from the building, he runs to the water. He turns around and does his signature roar. He jumps in the water.

"If he comes back we are in trouble."

"Why?" said Coulson.

"He's not done growing. He is still a baby."

Ari and others run to the badly beaten Kong in tears. He touches her with his finger he slightly smiles, before dying. Ari lay on his finger. Joseph comes to comfort her.


End file.
